


Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets trapped by the people who'd trapped him in his youth, but what will he do if Sebastian tries to save him? A short, WAFFy fic, believe it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Ciel winced at the clink of the jail door. Suddenly, his idea of going after his prior captors all by himself didn’t seem like such a fabulous idea anymore.

He shivered, trying fruitlessly to warm himself with the flimsy, raggy, dirty ‘bedsheet’. He tried not to vomit as he realised it was stained with blood and heaven knows what else.

After a while, the door opened and a man came in. He was holding a whip and had a leer on his face which panicked Ciel.

“No, stay away!” Ciel cried, as the man came closer.

Suddenly a dark mist appeared, and Sebastian materialised, ripping the man to shreds. Sebastian then stood straight, staring at Ciel with a satisfied grin.

Ciel gulped, then rose to his feet, gaining his masterful presence again. “The contract is dissolved. You’ve disobeyed my instruction to not intervene.”

Immediately, the smile on Sebastian’s face turned to anger as the pentagrams on both of them vanished.

“You _tricked_ me,” Sebastian growled as he advanced towards Ciel, forcing him against the wall and trapping him between both his arms. He was starting to morph into a shapeless black mass.

Instinctively, Ciel launched himself at Sebastian and kissed him.

Surprised, Sebastian morphed back into human form, looking at him warily.

“Please?” Ciel begged, hope against hope.

Sebastian leaned closer, still furious that Ciel had broken the deal and outwitted him. Ciel shuddered at Sebastian’s presence.

“It- it wouldn’t mean anything unless you were free of the contract!” Ciel stammered.

Sebastian raised a hand, putting it behind Ciel’s neck, then jerked it forward, causing Ciel to lose his balance momentarily. His face was now inches from Sebastian’s, being held there with a vice-like grip.

“You do realise that I don’t need a contract to devour souls?” Sebastian hissed. “And even if I had made a contract, I could have taken your soul at any time I wanted.”

Ciel gasped. “Th-then why?”

Sebastian’s features softened. “I don’t know… I like a challenge, I guess?”

Ciel’s eyes widened, and his gaze darted to Sebastian’s lips.

With a knowing look, Sebastian lifted Ciel, forcing him to wrap his legs around him, and pressed him against the wall, and kissed him deeply.

 


End file.
